Da Capo
by HibaTsu-Lover
Summary: Pain, there's only pain that he felt...the beating of his heart increasing impossibly like never before. There wasn't anything more that he could think of...not anything that's helpful. Slash, character bashing, AU, and language.
1. Chapter 1: Change

Da Capo

_Pain, there's only pain that he felt...the beating of his heart increasing impossibly like never before. There wasn't anything more that he could think of...not anything that's helpful._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, they belong to their respectful copyright owners. _

Change

Uncle Vernon had been way too angry to care this night that he whipped the raven's back until it only had ripped skin left. The muscles were torn apart forcefully, blood dripping like running water, falling freely.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The scream was heard throughout the street of Privet Drive. There was pounding footsteps coming down the hall towards Harry's room.

-BANG!-

"What's the meaning of this, BOY!" The word boy was sneered as the adult fat whale came into the room.

Harry didn't answer him, too busy trying to get the pain to go away to notice that there was another presence in his tiny room. The shadow of Vernon loomed over him, ready to strike only to pass out when there was a magical out-lash.

Harry's magical core expanded and the extra uncontrollable magic from his magical and creature inheritance began to cause chaos. As an increase of magic in his core, he had gain the appearance of an elf. Not any type of elf but rather the royal dark elf. The Potters had been marrying different types of creatures unknowingly, and by extend, Harry got the genes of a royal dark elf.

The night passed, and Harry woke up only to see his uncle's body right on the floor and there seems to be blood seeping through his clothes. The blood shocked him as if he knew if something happened to the Dursleys, he will be in trouble. That though didn't help him at all and he let out a terrified scream.

Footsteps could be heard rushing up the steps very fast and the door was slammed opened. There stood Petunia and Dudley who both gasped.

"What did you do? Freak!" Petunia was really terrified. "What did you do to my husband?!"

Before he could answer, a punch came right at his face. The uncontrollable magic from his inheritance lashed at his attacker as he tried to defend himself. The next thing he sees was Dudley flying out the door unconscious. Petunia screamed, seeing her precious Dudders and Veronie out cold and being alone in the same room with freak does not help her. Apparently her scream shook Harry out of his shock.

"Listen! Aunt Petunia! Please! Let me leave here willingly and the blood wards will continue on!" He was pleading and he prided himself for never pleading to the Dursleys. He has to get out of here, at least before Dumbledore was alerted by the wards. "The magical world will not know about myself disappearing. Please!"

Petunia sneered, "As long as the freaks won't bother us again! My perfectly normal family does not need any freaks intruding anymore! I know you've realized that old fool is manipulative! Leave my family alone, and you will be able to get away without the old coot knowing."

"Yes, I've known about that, and yes I will do everything to make sure your lives will remain normal."

"You better keep your words." Her tone soften a bit, "go to the storage room, there's a holly wooden trunk that's your mother's. Take it and leave now."

He agreed. The realization that he can finally have a remotely normal life sank in, and a beautiful smile appeared on his pale face.

A/N: my first actual try to put a plot bunny into words to make a story, no flamers please! Reviews are always welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. **

**A/N: For those who followed/fav. or reviewed, a big thanks to you all! I haven't update this story even though I already wrote it out because I didn't like the way the second chapter was heading to... Anyways...its an update! Might not be long but I hope you guys will like it! Enjoy!**

_Line Break_

After getting everything ready and packed, he left Private Drive #4. Harry took the bus and headed for Diagon Alley, or rather the Wizarding Bank for information on his inheritance. He exited the Alley after a quick shop through some book stores and clothing shops, trying not to let anyone see his face. Hailing for a taxi, he took it to Heathrow Airport in London and randomly picked his location.

He selected New York for its popularity in tourist, and paid for a plane ticket that's first class. Heading for the Starbucks that's in the waiting area, he paid for a coffee to go. Hearing the announcement on the gate to his plane is opening, he gulped the rest down and headed for the security checkpoint.

Going through all the checkpoints and finally boarding the plane, he told a flight attendant to bring him a cup of ice coffee after the departure is secure. Getting settled into his seat, he snuggled in and brought out a book to read.

_Line Break_

_-New York City-_

Its been two days since he arrived in New York and he had done most of the sight seeings real fast as he didn't have to carry luggage and bags as he can just use his elven magic now. Its getting a bit boring though...due to his hormones, he had gone to clubs everywhere in the city for a fun night. He's a switch, even though his elven nature made him a submissive, he dominates all partners he take on until he finds his mates, mates who are strong enough to overpower him.

Suppose it should be time for him to move on before the Wizarding World catches on to where he is if they are desperate enough. He has a suspicion that his secret lover, Severus Snape is going to find him anyways because he had confessed that he's a dark-Veela. He didn't particularly mind if Severus finds him though, as he misses his mate but he can't risk having Dumbly-Coot finding him and bringing him back to the Dursleys.

Harry searched up the internet and booked a plane ticket to his next location and the pattern continues. He ended up visiting most of all states of the America and ended up coming to Forks, Washington.

_Line Break_

_-Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.-_

Severus Snape is worried, not that anyone noticed since his sneer was evidently presented. He hasn't received any letters from his younger mate since the 27th of July. Dumbledore must have suspected something, as he tried everything to keep Severus busy on the 31st of that month. It would be in a way, that Harry could be mad at him for not sending him birthday gifts but he hasn't rested since July 30th. Dumbledore always have him on tasks for the Order and his Lord and Master Voldemort haven't let him rest either.

What worried him more was the fact that Dumbledore told students and staffs alike that Harry was sent off to secret training and that his "best friends" were being completely gits. They were spreading rumors of how Harry was being attention seeking even when he's not in school and how he's getting special treatment. The Daily Prophet had a blast in blackening Harry's name and stories on how Harry abandoned his "best friends".

Moreover, not only them but it seems that Dumbledore knew that Harry has disappeared and he, in order to have Severus make the illegal blood tracking potion, told Severus of what happened. Just thinking of that made his blood boiled. How dare that old coot! How dare the disgusting muggles! That meddling old goat had known about Harry being abused and did nothing! He now has the nerve to actually order Severus to brew an illegal potion to track down and restrain Harry.

Like hell Severus would do that! He's going to brew the potion and give a fake one with other people's blood to that old fool and use the real one track find his mate. Severus then vowed that he will never let Dumbledore have Harry. Severus knew of the goat's intentions and it sickens him, but he as a spy for his Lord will need to continue the act of loyalty to the bumblebee.

Dumbledore on the other side was pissed off. He can't believe that the Dursleys had let his puppet cut off its own strings! Did that meant that Harry knew about what's happening all these years? He had tried to put love potions into his food so he can lust after himself but it seems like the potion never worked.

Since Harry disappeared, he tried everything to find even a tiny clue to where he might be located at. He had ordered the Order of Phoenix to help search for the Chosen One and secretly not let anyone know. All he now needs is for Severus to finish brewing that tracking potion, as it's been seven months since Severus started on this potion. He can only wait for the results now.

_Line break_

_-Forks, WA-_

Harry had decided to settle down for maybe a few months to finish his muggle studies and maybe get a muggle job. He enrolled into Forks High School and right now he's about to step out of his shiny new sports car.

As he stepped out, he was assaulted with a heavenly smell...that is somehow tainted by a disgusting hint of overly sweetness like Umbridge's sugar-coated voice. Then he came in view of _him. _

**A/N: I hope this chapter is alright, and I typed this up when I needed to sleep, lol, so if there's any comments, just review or PM is fine. Any review will be read by myself even if I might not reply to them. I read them so I know what my readers are thinking! I expect some reviews~ :D Thanks for bearing with me on this waiting. **


End file.
